Cancer Center Administration: Summary/Abstract HDFCCC Administration provides management and research administration services to support the overall research operations of the Cancer Center. Activities of HDFCCC Administration include planning, organization, management, and evaluation of all activities within the Center, at the direction of Senior Leadership. Coordinated through an Associate Director for Administration who reports to the HDFCCC Director, these services are provided to HDFCCC members conducting cancer-relevant research at all HDFCCC locations.